Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
, Great Fray Smash Brothers Special |developer=Intelligent Systems/ Sora Ltd. Bandai Namco Games |publisher=Nintendo |designer=Masahiro Sakurai |release=Nintendo Switch WWDecember 7, 2018 |pre = Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U |next = - }} Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the sixth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series. Ultimate is notable for being a cumulative celebration of the Smash franchise, featuring every single character that has ever appeared in a Smash title. Development Development of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate began shortly after the end of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U's development. Trademarks for the game were filed on November 12, 2017. The game was first announced on March 8, 2018 during a Nintendo Direct, first revealing the Inklings from Splatoon and featuring silhouettes of several Nintendo characters. No formal title nor release date was revealed at the time. During the Nintendo E3 2018 direct, the sixth installment of the Smash series was fully announced under the title Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with a worldwide release date of December 7, 2018. It is stated that Smash director Masahiro Sakurai pitched the idea for Ultimate with the intention of including every single fighter that has ever appeared in the series, even those who appeared in only one game. While considered an ambitious idea, especially since obtaining the licensing for the third-party combatants would be particularly difficult, Sakurai's vision for the game would come to pass with the base game currently boasting all 65 individual characters that have ever made appearances in the Smash series and 10 newcomers, bringing the total to 74 unique playable characters upon launch. It also features nearly every stage that has ever appeared, with a total announced total of 103 stages upon launch. DLC was announced for the game on November 1, 2018, with a total of five additional characters and five stages to be added, bringing the total to 79 characters and 108 stages respectively in the overall game. On September 4, 2019, Sakurai further announced that even more DLC fighters beyond the original six were in development with no concrete release dates or the number of future fighters. The Fire Emblem franchise sees the return of the six Veteran Fighters: Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina, and Corrin. Chrom was later revealed as a new playable Echo Fighter, bringing the total representation from Fire Emblem to seven. Echo Fighter is a term introduced in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate to denote characters whose moves are mostly taken from another existing character without much variations or property differences. Lucina and Chrom are Echo Fighters of Marth and Roy respectively. As part of the Fighter Pass Vol. 1 DLC, Byleth became the eighth character from the Fire Emblem franchise to join Smash. Fire Emblem Characters Veteran Characters Marth Marth was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12, 2018. While he retains his appearance from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, he is now voiced in English for the first time in Smash, voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Hikaru Midorikawa reprises his role as Marth's Japanese voice actor. Marth SSBU.png|Marth in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Roy Roy was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12, 2018. Unlike in Smash 4 where he was a DLC character, Roy is included in the base game. Like Marth, Roy is now voiced in English for the first time in Smash, voiced by Ray Chase. Jun Fukuyama reprises his role as Roy's Japanese voice actor. Roy SSBU.png|Roy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Ike Ike was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12, 2018. He returns with both his Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Ranger outfit used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and his Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Hero outfit used in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. '' As the starting roster is now consist the starting roster from original 64 ''Smash, Ike is now an unlockable character rather than being available from the start, due to his Smash debut timeline. Ike's voice has also been updated, being voiced by Greg Chun, replacing Jason Adkins who voiced Ike since Brawl. Michihiko Hagi reprises his role as Ike's Japanese voice actor. Depending on which outfit he is in, Ike’s voice tone will be different. Ike SSBU.png|Ike in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RD Ike SSBU.png|Ike's Radiant Dawn outfit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Robin Robin was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12, 2018. Both genders of Robin make a return with a slight update. Now, Robin's Weapon Durability for their Tomes and Levin Sword are fully displayed on their health gauges. David Vincent and Yoshimasa Hosoya reprise their role as Male Robin while and Lauren Landa and Miyuki Sawashiro reprise their role as Female Robin. Robin M SSBU.png|Robin in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Robin F SSBU.png|Female Robin in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Lucina Lucina was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12, 2018. While a separate character from Marth, she is considered to be Marth's Echo Fighter, a character whose moveset is heavily based on another character, but has some differences to make them a little more distinct. Laura Bailey and Yu Kobayashi reprises their role as Lucina. Lucina SSBU.png|Lucina in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Corrin Corrin was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12, 2018. Both genders of Corrin make a return and are included in the base game, unlike Smash 4 where they were DLC. Cam Clarke and Nobunaga Shimazaki, and Marcella Lentz-Pope and Satomi Sato reprise their roles as Male and Female Corrin respectively. Corrin M SSBU.png|Male Corrin in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Corrin F SSBU.png|Female Corrin in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Newcomer Characters Chrom Chrom was revealed during the Super Smash Bros. Direct on August 8, 2018. Chrom functions as an Echo Fighter of Roy. However, one notable difference in their moveset is Chrom's Up Special, which is an Aether-like move titled Soaring Slash, and a unique Final Smash, Awakening Aether. Additionally, his attacks have wind animations instead of fire like Roy. Chrom still appears in Robin's final smash, regardless if he is participating in a match or not. Matthew Mercer and Tomokazu Sugita reprise their roles as the international and Japanese voice of Chrom respectively. The Chrom costume for Mii Fighters introduced in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U is also available in Ultimate. Chrom SSBU.png|Chrom in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Byleth Byleth was revealed during a Super Smash Bros. Live Stream on January 16, 2020 as the fifth character of the Fighter's Pass and sixth downloadable character in total. They were released on January 29, 2020, along with a stage, music, and Spirits pulled from Three Houses. Byleth primarily uses the Sword of the Creator as their main weapon which retains its whip properties, giving them decent range for most of their neutral attacks and up directional attacks. In addition, they are able to wield Areadbhar, Aymr, and Failnaught for their side, down, and neutral special attacks, respectively. Zach Aguilar and Yūsuke Kobayashi reprise their roles as Male Byleth, while Jeannie Tirado and Shizuka Ito reprise their role as Female Byleth. Byleth M SSBU.png|Male Byleth in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Byleth F SSBU.png|Female Byleth in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Assist Trophies Lyndis Lyndis was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12, 2018 as an Assist Trophy once more. Her attack is the same as in past Smash titles, performing a powerful iato slash on a single enemy. Ultimate Lyn Assist.png|Lyn in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Tiki The adult version of Tiki from Awakening was revealed during the Smash Direct on November 1, 2018 as an Assist Trophy. Upon being summoned, she transforms into her Manakete form and breathes a large plume of fire on the enemy. Ultimate Assist Tiki.png|Tiki in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Black Knight Zelgius’ Black Knight persona was revealed during the Smash Direct on November 1, 2018 as an Assist Trophy. The Black Knight is an extremely slow, but incredibly powerful assist. He has super armor on all of his attacks and has incredible damage and knockback if he hits an enemy. The Black Knight costume for Mii Fighters introduced in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U is also available in Ultimate. Ultimate Black Knight Assist.png|The Black Knight in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Additional Characters Sothis Sothis appears as a background still during Byleth's Final Smash, Progenitor God Ruptured Heaven. Background Characters In the background of the Garreg Mach Monastery stage, twelve Three Houses characters appear at certain areas. These twelve are: *Dimitri *Dedue *Ingrid *Edelgard *Petra *Dorothea *Claude *Lorenz *Hilda *Rhea *Seteth *Flayn Items Killing Edge For the first time in Smash, an item from the Fire Emblem franchise appears in game. The Killing Edge operates as a simple battering item when used. However, the blade occasionally glows red, causing the wielder's next neutral, tilt, smash, or item throw attack with the sword to deal double damage and knockback. Smashbroskillingedge.png|A Killing Edge as it appears in Ultimate. Fire Emblem Stages Castle Siege Castle Siege from Super Smash Bros. Brawl returns in Ultimate. The second phase of the stage is updated with 3D models of the generic units in the background, and the general seated on the throne has been altered to remove any resemblance to the Black Knight. Arena Ferox Arena Ferox from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS returns in'' Ultimate.'' The Colosseum The Colosseum from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''is returns in ''Ultimate. Garreg Mach Monastery Garreg Mach Monastery is a brand new DLC stage released alongside Byleth. The stage is generally on a flat plane with no fall zones, but also transitions into different layouts and locations about every two minutes. The stage transitions between four different areas of the monastery: *'Marketplace' - The Marketplace features shops which serves as additional platforms, however they can be destroyed. The Gatekeeper appears in the background as well as Dimitri, Dedue, and Ingrid of the Blue Lions house. *'Reception Hall' - The Reception Hall features hanging chandeliers which serve as platforms, but are extremely high. These can be damaged enough to drop, damaging enemies underneath when they come crashing down. Characters who fall near the tables with aesthetically smash them as well. Edelgard, Petra, and Dorothea of the Black Eagles house appears as background characters here. *'Bridge' - The Bridge features no terrain differences, however it this area is significantly longer than other areas. Claude, Lorenz, and Hilda of the Golden Deer appear as background characters. *'Cathedral' - The Cathedral features two floating platforms that can be passed through. Rhea, Seteth, and Flayn appear as background characters. *'Transition Platform' - An intermediate platform that appears during the transitions between the Monastery locations. Fighters are temporarily taken into the skies above Fódlan. Spirits Spirits serve a similar function as Stickers in Brawl providing a plethora of effects during a fight. They are divided into Primary and Support types. Primary Spirits affect the player character's attack and defense and impart certain base strengths or weaknesses, while Support types can be equipped into the slots of a Primary Spirit for additional battle effects. Select Primary Spirits are capable of promoting to a new form upon gaining enough experience. There is also a special class of Spirit called Fighter Spirits that represent the playable characters in Ultimate, but cannot be equipped. Numerous Fire Emblem characters from throughout the franchise appear as Spirits. Shadow Dragon/Mystery of the Emblem *Marth *Caeda *Jagen *Draug *Wrys *Barst, Bord, and Cord *Navarre *Merric *Minerva *Linde *Palla, Catria and Est *Tiki *Nyna *Camus *Sirius *Gharnef *Medeus Gaiden/Shadows of Valentia *Alm & Celica (Young and Adult) Genealogy of the Holy War *Sigurd *Deirdre *Seliph *Julius Thracia 776 *Leif The Binding Blade *Roy *Lilina The Blazing Blade *Lyn (Normal and Blade Lord) *Eliwood *Hector *Raven *Ninian *Karel *Nino The Sacred Stones *Eirika *Ephraim *L'Arachel *Lyon Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn *Ike (Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn version) *Titania *Soren *Mist *Elincia (Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn version) *Ashnard *Micaiah *Sothe *Zelgius *Black Knight Awakening *Lucina *Chrom *Robin (Male) *Robin (Female) *Tiki *Lissa *Lon'qu *Tharja *Cordelia *Anna *Walhart *Owain *Severa *Gangrel Fates *Corrin (Male) *Corrin (Female) *Azura *Ryoma *Hinoka *Takumi *Camilla *Leo *Elise *Jakob *Garon Three Houses *Byleth (Male) *Byleth (Female) *Edelgard (Pre-Timeskip/Post-Timeskip) *Dimitri (Pre-Timeskip/Post-Timeskip) *Claude (Pre-Timeskip/Post-Timeskip) *Dorothea (Pre-Timeskip) *Ingrid (Pre-Timeskip) *Hilda (Pre-Timeskip) *Seteth *Rhea *Sothis Tokyo Mirage Sessions *Tsubasa Oribe (Normal and Carnage Form) Music Original Songs The following songs are direct from a Fire Emblem series title. *'Victory Is Near' Victory Is Near is the map theme in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance when a map is nearly completed in early chapters *'Crimean Army Sortie' Crimean Army Sortie is the map theme for chapters 18-25 in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *'Against the Dark Knight' Against the Dark Knight is the battle theme of the Black Knight in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *'Power-Hungry Fool' Power-Hungry Fool is Oliver's theme in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *'The Devoted' The Devoted is the attack theme of the Greil Mercenaries in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. *'Eternal Bond' Eternal Bond is the map theme of the Greil Mercenaries in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. It was previously known as Ike's Theme in Brawl and Smash 4. This theme is used for Ike's character trailer. *'Time of Action' Time of Action is the map theme for the Apostle Army in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *'Conquest (Ablaze)' Conquest (Ablaze) is the battle theme of the Valm arc of Fire Emblem Awakening. *'Id (Purpose)' Id (Purpose) is the theme of the entire Endgame of Awakening. This theme is used in Chrom’s character trailer. *'Lost in Thoughts All Alone (JP)' A shortened version of the Japanese version of the main theme of Fire Emblem Fates. It is performed by Lynn. *'Lost in Thoughts All Alone' A shortened version of the English version of the main theme of Fire Emblem Fates. It is performed by Rena Strober. *'Lord of a Dead Empire' Lord of a Dead Empire is the map theme of the battle at Rigel Castle against Rudolf in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia *'Those Who Challenge Gods' Those who Challenge Gods is the player phase battle theme in Act V of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. *'March of Deliverance' March of Deliverance is the map theme of Alm's army in Act III of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. *'The Scion's Dance in Purgatory' The Scion's Dance in Purgatory is the battle theme of Berkut in Act V of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. *'Code Name: F.E.' Code Name: F.E. is the theme of a Fire Emblem character used in Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. *'Lords-A Chance Encounter' Lords-A Chance Encounter is the theme of a Fire Emblem character used in Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. *'Lords-Showdown' Lords-Showdown is the battle theme of a Fire Emblem character in Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. *'Fódlan Winds' Fódlan Winds is the map theme of the prologue and early chapters in Fire Emblem: Three Houses *'Blue Skies and a Battle' Blue Skies and a Battle is the map theme of Field of the Eagle and Lion in Fire Emblem: Three Houses *'Tearing Through Heaven' Tearing Through Heaven is the map theme of Chapter 8, 9, and 10 in Fire Emblem: Three Houses *'Between Heaven and Earth' Between Heaven and Earth is the map theme for Chapter 17 of the Azure Moon and Verdant Wind routes in Fire Emblem: Three Houses *'Paths That Will Never Cross' Paths That Will Never Cross is the map theme of battles in Part II of in Fire Emblem: Three Houses that are against students of the houses not chosen by Byleth. *'Apex of the World' Apex of the World is the Endgame theme of the Azure Moon and Crimson Flower routes in in Fire Emblem: Three Houses *'The Edge of Dawn (Seasons of Warfare)' The English vocal theme of Fire Emblem: Three Houses *'Edge of Dawn (Seasons of Warfare) (JP)' The Japanese vocal theme of Fire Emblem: Three Houses Remixed Song The following songs are remixed versions of original Fire Emblem tracks made specifically for the Smash Series *'Story 5 Meeting' The Melee arangement of the recruitment theme of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light *'Fire Emblem Theme' The Brawl vocal rendition of the Fire Emblem Theme. This theme is used for Marth's character trailer. *'Shadow Dragon Medley' The Smash 4 medley of Shadow Dragon songs. *'Fire Emblem Theme (Heroic Origins)' A new arrangement of the Fire Emblem Theme. *'Coliseum Series Medley' The Smash 4 medley of Coliseum battle themes throughout the franchise. *'Under this Banner' A new arrangement of the map theme from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. *''Advance'' A new arrangement of the map theme from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *'With Mila's Divine Protection''' The Brawl remix of the map battle theme of Celica's army in Fire Emblem Gaiden *'Fight 1 - Fire Emblem Gaiden' The Smash 4 remix of the battle theme from Fire Emblem Gaiden *'Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Medley' The Smash 4 medley of various songs from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *'Meeting Theme Series Medley' The Smash 4 medley of various recruitment themes from across the Fire Emblem franchise. * End of Despair A new arrangement of the Battle of Belhalla theme used in Chapter 5 from Genealogy of the Holy War. *'Beyond the Distant Skies - Roy's Departure' A new arangement of the map theme for the initial chapters of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. This theme is used for Roy's character trailer. *'Winning Road - Roy's Hope' A new arrangement of the victory theme played once a chapter is nearly completed in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade *'Preparing to Advance' The Smash 4 remix of the map preparation theme from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *'Prelude (Ablaze)' A new arrangement of the battle theme for the Prologue chapter of Fire Emblem Awakening. *'Destiny (Ablaze)' A new arrangement of the initial chapter map battle theme in Fire Emblem Awakening. ''This theme is used for Lucina's character trailer. *'Lost in Thoughts All Alone' The ''Smash 4 remix of the main theme of Fire Emblem Fates *'Lost in Thoughts All Alone' A new instrumental version of the main theme of Fire Emblem Fates. This theme is used for Corrin's character trailer. *'Menu (Fire Emblem Heroes)' A remix of the main menu of Fire Emblem Heroes. * Gear Up For... A new arrangement of the home screen of Fire Emblem Heroes. *'Fire Emblem: Three Houses Main Theme' A remixed version of the Fire Emblem Three House's vocal main theme. *'Fire Emblem: Three Houses Main Theme (JP)' A remixed version of the Fire Emblem Three House's Japanese vocal main theme. Gallery File:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate logo.png|Game logo. See also *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on SmashWiki *The Fire Emblem universe on SmashWiki *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Official Site *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U